Warm Comfort Turned Fiery Passion
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Oliver tried to comfort and take care of Lois as she watches over a battered Jimmy in Star City


Title: Warm Comfort Turned into Fiery Passion  
Coupling: Lollie

Lois sighed softly as she looked over Jimmy in Star City. Clark hadn't called or anything. He was probably busy screwing Lana and waiting on her on hand and foot. She tried not to be to bitter but she almost had him she almost kissed Clark. She closed her eyes as she let some tears fall she knew she was alone as she cried on Jimmy's bed. Jimmy was still unconscious. She couldn't believe he was still in a coma after all this time.

She felt strong arms start to rub her shoulders. She closed her eyes feeling the familiar comfort from them and she smiled lightly. "Every time you see me latly I'm a crying mess Ollie." She said as she turned her head as she whipped her eyes with her hand.

Ollie bent down and looked at her in her eyes "Lois come on let me take you out just to get out of the routine of your normal day. You need to do something to raise your spirits up" he said softly as he caressed her cheek moving strands of hair from her face. He looked into her eyes and smiled as she agreed to go with him. They went to one of his private clubs he had in Star City and he bought her a drink for her. She smiled as she took her first drink in almost a month, a Long Island Iced Tea. As she sipped it slowly feeling the warming sensation of the alcohol waft over her she looked over at him and smiled "Thanks for doing this for me Ollie" she said softly looking at him as the club lights hit him. They were in his private booth and she loved how she was out of the public but still out having fun. He smiled not drinking anything for once in a long time as he moved his hand softly against her bare arm. Lois stood there captivated by him as she felt her heart almost stop as he looked into her eyes "Clark is an idiot to go for lana over you" he said huskily as he bent in and he captured her lips with his he leaned back seeing her surprised look on her face. She touched her lips feeling them electrified with the feelings she had for him all that time ago. Looking into his eyes she said "if we do this I want it to be for the long run not just a one night stand" she said as she slide him out of his coat as she worked on getting her out of her dress unzipping her slowly. "I want you for mine for always Princess" he said as she worked on his buttons kissing along his skin sucking on it as she undid each button moving with it as she licked along his pant line sliding him out of his shirt.

She looked up at him as she let him get her out of the dress and he smirked pushing her down on the table "I like the upper hand to lane" he said as he started to stroke her through her panties making her shiver withering in pleasure as he sucked on her breast her nipples hard already with arousal as he bit on them through her bra. He smiled as she saw her getting great pleasure from him just massaging her through her panties and he kept it up rubbing faster and aster as he sucked on her breast. She moaned and she screamed his name softly as she had a mini orgasm. She looked at him and she smirked as she laid on her stomach catching her breath her face facing him making him sit in the chair by the table. She took off his pants from the table and she saw his long hard as rock cock. She started to give him oral pleasure with her mouth her tongue swirling around him as he bent back working his hips with her movements "oh god lois god I missed you so much" he moaned "I love you I'll love you forever" he moaned so loud as she kept working him faster and faster her sucking getting harder as she rolled her tongue along him going all the way to his base staying there sucking long and hard as if he was her life force. He couldn't take it anymore and he cummed into her mouth. She licked him clean lovingly as she smiled and looked at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her laughing with her as she fell on top of him.

Moving some hair from her face he looked into her eyes "lets seal this totally my Princess I want to feel me inside you again" Lois nodded as she let him lay her under him and he thrusted inside her long and hard as she moved with him her hands griping the leather lounge chair they were on. They moved as one screaming each other's names over the music in the club. Lois moved her hips in a circle around his hips as she felt his cock filling her up touching ever inch of her as she moaned arching her back as he started to suckle on one of her breast as fast as they were moving sending her over the edge her hot cum going along his cock as she felt his hot seed feel her womb. She moaned as she shook from mini after orgasms as he stayed in her inching out ever so slightly from her before cleaning her out lovingly and letting her clean him before they cuddled and fell asleep starting a new life together.


End file.
